A Multicast broadcast is an Internet broadcast with a “Class D” address. The devices that route information in the Internet (routers) recognize a Class D address as a Multicast and forward the Multicast data to requesters of the Multicast. The result is that Multicast saves Internet bandwidth by sharing the information as needed. Multicasting makes the multicast data available to a wide array of users. The wide dissemination over a public network also places the data at risk for interception by unauthorized recipients
Encryption was created for computers to move data in a secure fashion. Many different encryption formats have been used throughout the years. One problem however, is that encrypted data cannot be used by programs that do not possess the data key, and more importantly programs that do not posses the algorithm to de-crypt the data. An example of encryption at work is the Secure Sockets Layer of Transmission Control Protocol. This encryption scheme allows Internet browsers to exchange credit card information without being intercepted by hackers. The problem is that no Multicast programs support encrypted transmission. Therefore, there exists a need to allow the secure Multicast broadcasts.